worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Recruit-A-Friend
The Recruit-A-Friend program is a referral system, through which players can recruit friends or family members into World of Warcraft. When a player chooses to recruit someone, the recruit is emailed an activation key for a 10-day trial account. Accounts created through this referral become "linked" with the recruiter's account for 90 days. If the trial account is upgraded to a paid subscription, both the recruiter and the recruit gain benefits when they play World of Warcraft together. How to recruit a friend Log into Account Management and click on the "Recruit-A-Friend" button. This loads the referral page where a player can enter a friend's name and email address and a custom message. Benefits Lasts for 90 days after the recruitment * Both the recruit and the recruiter can summon each other while partied. This "Summon Friend" ability has a 1-hour cooldown. The summoned character must be level 80 (was level 60) or below. * Both the recruit and the recruiter gain triple experience points (up to level 80; was 60) while partied and within 100 yards of each other. ** This does not stack with rested XP.https://us.battle.net/support/en/article/recruit-a-friend-faq** This does stack with the 40% XP bonus available from heirloom items. ** If both characters are not within 3 levels of each other, only the lower-level character will gain extra experience. * Recruit characters gain one "grantable" level for every two levels earned (up to 39 levels). Recruit characters may then grant these levels to the recruiter's lower-level characters. ** Levels may only be granted to characters on a recruiter's account by characters on a linked recruitee account. ** Levels may only be granted to characters of the same faction and on the same realm. ** Levels may not be granted to characters over level 79. ** Levels may not be granted to characters of equal or higher level. ** Levels may not be granted once the 90-day account link breaks. ** Levels may not be granted to recruiter's characters with XP gains disabled. ** The character receiving the levels must be lower than the granter's level, and below level 80 (was level 60). Time-independent rewards * The recruiter receives a 30-day game credit for each recruit who upgrades to a paid subscription. * The recruiter receives a special mount after the recruit pays for at least 60 days of game time. Currently this mount is an ; before July 16, 2012, the recruiter received a ; before April 27, 2010, the recruiter received a instead. * As of Patch 5.0.# with the release of Account Wide Mounts, Recruit-A-Friend mounts WILL NOT be Account bound, despite being Account bound in the Beta and Patch 5.0.4 PTR this is a bug and they will not be Account Bound. Vrakthris|date=16-Jul-2012 6:31 PM|bluequote=No, the rewards from the Recruit a Friend promotion are specific to the character that receives it. We have received word that the current plan is that these mounts will remain specific to a character and not be made account wide.}} Limitations * May not be used in conjunction with a Scroll of Resurrection (reviving a dormant account). Related Blizzard posts Raised level grant cap Previous X-53 Touring Rocket mount Original news announcement ;Earn an Exclusive Zhevra Mount with the New Recruit-a-Friend! Posted by: Frost | 8-05-08 :With the new Recruit-A-Friend program, you can earn an exclusive Zhevra mount, receive a FREE month of game time, and gain access to other exciting in-game benefits. From the moment your friend creates a character and starts playing, you'll both earn triple the experience when grouped together and have the ability to summon one another from anywhere in the world. Also, for every two levels of experience your friend earns, they can grant one level of experience to one of your lower-level characters. :To start recruiting your friends, click here. :For more details on the new Recruit-A-Friend program, please click here. References See also * Scroll of Resurrection * World of Warcraft Starter Edition External links ;US ;Europe ;Getting friends to play ;News ;Old info Kategooria:Blizzard Entertainment